Talk:Karl Thotep
Pointy head, four fingers... Purple looks a bit like a Dreen, doesn't *e? : But the Dreen don't get confused about when they are. Maybe Purple is a baby Dreen? Bkharvey (talk) 22:10, April 25, 2019 (UTC) Just check it out. Is Purple the being whose is seen here? --Fred1740 (talk) 01:20, May 1, 2019 (UTC) : Eyeball doesn't seem to get confused about tenses. Bkharvey (talk) 01:52, May 1, 2019 (UTC) Neurons Is there any evidence for the claim about more neuron connections in higher dimensions? Bkharvey (talk) 07:52, June 6, 2019 (UTC) The plain logic. Imagine one-dimension brain (i.e. completely linear one). How many neurons you could place around any single one? Only two: before and after. Now lets add wide, and went two-dimensional. Now, we also have space on the sides of our single neurons to put others & make connections with it. Now, add height. We are now 3D (like in our world) The number of neurons that could be placed around any single neurons just increased exponentially by adding the ability to put them above and beneath. If we add some kind of fourth spatial dimension, the numbers of possible neurons around any single one would be increased by the means of placing them "sideway". Fonzeppelin (talk) 08:01, June 6, 2019 (UTC) : I think that would be true only if the axon were constrained to be linear. If it can curve, two dimensions are adequate for quite complicated connectivity, with an axon curving around a neuron that's in the way. But I'm not a lawyer. :) Bkharvey (talk) 08:11, June 6, 2019 (UTC) : : It would be true in any case - because fourth dimension would also allow much more complicated curving) : Fonzeppelin (talk) 08:22, June 6, 2019 (UTC) : P.S. On the other hand, Agatha's brain is said by Albia to be six-dimensional, although there's no reason to believe Agatha has ever visited >3 dimensional space. And that helps Agatha think better, presumably. Bkharvey (talk) 08:15, June 6, 2019 (UTC) : If you want more connections just make the neuron larger so there is more room for connections (this applies in any space). Increasing the number of dimensions is a different way for more connections, not the only way to add more connections. : There is also a consideration of how complex a structure can be created. This is the big deal when adding a third dimension—there are graphs that can be created in three dimensions that aren't possible in two dimensions. But there is no advantage for higher dimensions. Any complex graph that can be done in n-dimensions can also be created in three dimensions. Argadi (talk) 10:05, June 6, 2019 (UTC) I finally looked at the edit which started this discussion. There are two errors in the "by definition" statement. First, as I mentioned above, extra dimensions don't give any additional complexity options (just different ways to create complex structures). Second, even if they were possible, the ability to add additional complexity wouldn't imply that the additional options were used. I've seen computer chips more powerful than the computers used to send computers to the moon used to control devices much simpler than city-hall clocks created several hundred years ago. Argadi (talk) 10:13, June 6, 2019 (UTC)